Incendio Tria (Scorily)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nda öğrenci grupları birbirine benzer. Kural dışı, asi, kendine özgü, sadık... Incendio Tria'yı diğerlerinden ayıran özellik neydi? Acımasız. Oysa ki her şey küçük, masum bir şakayla başlamıştı.
1. 1: Kara Koyun

Her yeni gün bir öncesinin kopyası gibi görünür ancak bazı günler vardır ki insanın anılarına işlenmeye değerdir. Hafızamız çıkarıp atmaya kıyamaz. Büyücü çocukları için de eylül ayının ilk günü o günlerden biridir. Belki her 1 Eylül kıymetli değildir ama binalarına yerleştikleri o 1 Eylül'ü asla unutamazlar. O gece kader gecesidir.

"Lils, endişelenme." diyen James Sirius, koltukta uzanmakta olan kız kardeşinin üzerine atladı "Albus zaten bizi en kötüsüyle yüzleştirdiği için, artık en kötü diye bir şey yok." Albus birkaç adım geride durarak gözlerini devirdi "Kara koyun olmak benim tercihim değildi." James Sirius arsızca omuz silkti "Aman, her aileden en az bir tane çıkar zaten."

Ginny "James!" diye ciyaklayarak içeri girdi. James Sirius başını kaldırarak annesine baktı "Sonunda bir yerlerde Sirius da olacak." Ginny hemen ilk girişini düzeltti "James Sirius Potter, acaba sandığın hazırlandı mı?" James Sirius yılışık yılışık güldü "Yoo!" Babası içeri girince bir anda ciddileşti "Ama hazırlayacağım. Sadece büyükanne Molly'nin ördüğü kazak sığmadı o kadar."

Büyük oğlunu alan Ginny, onunla birlikte yukarı çıktı. Harry de oturma odasındaki çocuklarının yanında kaldı. Lily Luna korkak bir ifadeyle babasına bakıyordu ki Harry onun halini fark edip, yanına geçti "Ağabeyine bakma sen." bir anlığına Albus'a da baktı "Sen de öyle. Nereye gittiğinizin bir önemi yok. Tanıdığım inanılmaz Slytherinler var ve aynı şekilde, tanıdığım aşağılık Gryffindorlar da var. Önemli olan sizinle seçimleriniz."

Lily Luna babasına sarıldı ve titredi "Anlamıyorsun, baba! Gryffindor olmazsam, James tüm tatil benimle uğraşır. Albus'a yaptığı gibi." Harry oğluna baktı "Ağabeyin tüm yaz seninle mi uğraştı?" Albus sadece başını sallamakla yetindi. Harry biricik kızının başını göğsüne bastırdı "James'in sizi kızdırmasına izin vermeyin. Kardeşler böyledir. İsterseniz annenize sorun. Altı ağabey ile büyüyen o."

Lily güldü, gülerken de Albus'a baktı "Altı ağabey ve hepsi de James gibi. Hayal edebiliyor musun?" Albus, gülerken kız kardeşine eşlik etti "Lütfenn hayal etmeye zorlama. Bir tanesiyle zor uğraşıyorum zaten!"

"Şhh!" dedi Harry "Bu kadar yeterli, çocuklar." Albus omuz silkti "Acaba tek çocuk olmak nasıl bir his. Bir ara aklıma gelirse, Scorpius'a sorarım." Harry ayağa kalktı "Scorpius muhtemelen sıkıntıdan patlıyor olmalı. Siz üçünüz, birbirinize sahip olduğunuz için mutlu olmalısınız. Kim bilir, belki bir gün birbirinizin en yakın arkadaşı olursunuz."

Potterlar toparlandıktan sonra doğruca King's Cross'a gittiler. Dokuz Üç Çeyrek peronuna yolculuk Lily Luna için yeni sayılmazdı ancak daha önce hiç bu kadar heyecan yapmamıştı. Artık yolculuk sırası ona da gelmişti ve heyecandan kalbi ağzında atıyordu. Korkusunu gizlemeye çalışsa da yüzünden her şey anlaşılıyordu. Beni kurtarın dercesine annesiyle babasına baktı.

O sırada Harry eğilmiş, James Sirius'u saçından öpüyordu, sonra da Albus'u öptü "Uslu durun ve en azından haftada bir yazmaya çalışın." James Sirius havalı görünmeye çalışan bir ifadeyle saçlarını düzeltti "Eh, fırsat bulursam tabii." Harry oğlunun saçlarını bozup onu delirtti. Çocuk şikayet ederek trene binerken Lily Luna kıkır kıkır güldü "Bunu hak etti."

Albus da Scorpius'u bulmuş, ailesinin yanından uzaklaşırken, Lily onları öptü ve zar zor trene bindi. Kuzeni Hugo da bu yıl başlayacağı için ona eşlik ediyordu ama iki çaylak birbirlerinin heyecanını bastırmayı başaramadılar. Neyse ki bir süre sonra şekerci kadın gelince dikkatleri başka bir noktaya çekildi ve kendilerini abur cuburlara verince heyecan meyecan kalmadı.

Hogsmeade istasyonuna varıldığında, trenden inen ilk öğrencilerden biri Lily Luna olmuştu. Artık her şey çarçabuk olsun bitsin istiyordu. Elinde olsa, zamanı hızlandırmak için her şeyi yapardı. Hugo ile Hagrid'in çağırdığı yöne doğru giderken, trenden inen Albus ve Scorpius'la karşılaştı. Albus, kız kardeşiyle kuzenine selam verince küçüklerden hiç ses çıkmadı. Sonra Scorpius "Bu kadar heyecan yapmanıza gerek yok." deyince Hugo "Hıı!" diye inledi "Gryffindor'a seçilmezsem, Rose nasıl alay eder." Lily Luna başıyla onayladı "James de öyle."

Hagrid birinci sınıflara tekrar seslenince, Albus "Hadi, siz gidin." dedi, Scorpius da "İyi şanslar!" diye ekledi. İkililer birbirinden ayrılarak kendi yollarına gittiler. Scorpius okula gitmek için araba beklerken "Biz de geçen yıl bu kadar heyecanlı mıydık?" diye sordu. Albus güldü "O kadar heyecanlıydın ki unutmuşsun. Scorpius dudak büktü "İlk geceyi Ortak Salon'da geçirdiğini hatırlıyorum. Anca bir gece sonra yatakhaneye gelebildin."

Araba geldi. İkisi arabaya doluştu, yanlarına da tanımadıkları dört öğrenci daha oturdu. "Umarım seremoni kısa sürer de hemen yemek yeriz." dedi Albus "Açlıktan ölüyorum!" Scorpius da "Umarım tatlı vardır." diye yorum yapınca Albus yüzünü ekşitti "Zaten yol boyunca tatlı yedin... Yemedin mi?" Scorpius omuz silkti "Ben gerçek tatlıdan bahsediyorum. Puding gibi. Trende yediklerim abur cuburdu." Albus güldü "Sahiden de tatlı bağımlısısın."

"Şekerin gücüne inanıyorum. Çoğu kişi geri çeviremez ve arkadaşlık kurmaya yardım eder." Albus güldü "Benimle de böyle arkadaş oldun zaten." sonra aklına Lily Luna gelince durgunlaştı "Umarım Lils iyidir. Heyecandan göle düşse komik olurdu." Scorpius "Bence komik değil, unutulmaz ve farklı olurdu." diye yorum yaptı "Göle bütünüyle giren kaç kişi vardır ki? Hem de kıyafetleriyle."

Onlar konuşurlarken, araba şatonun avlusuna vardı. Albus, Scorpius'la konuşmaya devam ederken, Büyük Salon'a geçtiler. İçerisi öğrencilerle doldu, dört uzun masanın uç kısımları yeni öğrenciler için boş kaldı. Herkes yerini alınca Büyük Salon'un kapısı açıldı, birinci sınıflar içeri girdi ve herkes bir anda sustu. Seremoni Albus'un istediği gibi, çok hızlı başladı:

"Abbott, Larissa!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Blakely, Charlie"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Burks, Jared!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cameron, Felix!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dursley, Rose!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hyena, Crystal!"

"Slytherin!"

"Omens, George!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pearl, Ocean!"

"Slytherin!"

"Pitts, Jasper!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Lily Luna!"

Albus başını kaldırarak kız kardeşine baktı. Scorpius da en az Albus kadar meraklanmıştı. Lily Luna saçları kadar kırmızı yanaklarını şapkanın altına gizledi. Şapka kafasının içinde onunla konuştu "Başarısız olma ve hayal kırıklığına uğrama korkusu; istediğini ele geçirme arzusu. Sanırım seni nereye koyacağımı buldum." Lily Luna bekledi ama hala heyecanını bastırmış değildi. Şapka "Slytherin!" diye duyurduğunda kızın gözleri kocaman açıldı. Ağırbaşlı görüntüsünü bozmadan kalktı ve alkışların yükseldiği Slytherin masasına ilerledi. Onun kalkmasıyla "Prewett, Lyra!" çağırılmıştı." Lily Luna, Slytherin masasına oturup, Albus'a bakarak iç geçirdi.


	2. 2: Slytherin Potterlar

Tıpkı ağabeyi Albus gibi Lily Luna da Slytherin zindanlarındaki ilk gecesini Ortak Salon'da, koltuk tepesinde geçirdi. Üzgündü hem de çok. Bir Potter olarak Slytherin'e yerleşmek, en kötü kabusun gerçek olması gibi bir şeydi onun için. O yıkılmış bir halde ilk geceyi geçirmişken, sabahleyin onun orada olduğunu ilk fark edenler Albus ve Scorpius oldu.

"Uyku tutmadı mı?" diye sordu Scorpius. Küçük kızı bu halde görmek onun da yüreğini burkmuştu ve onun üzülmesi sebebiyle, yaşananları haksızlık olarak görüyordu. Lily Luna olduğu yerde dikleşmeye çalışarak "Hıı!" dedi. Albus onu kaldırdı ve koluna girerek yatakhanesine götürdü. Elinde kız kardeşinin cübbesini taşıyordu. Scorpius iç çekti "Ben çıkayım da sen Lily'nin giyinmesine yardım et."

Yatakhanedeki diğer oğlanlar henüz uyanmış değillerdi. Bunun için Albus rahatlıkla Lily Luna'nın giyinip soyunmasına yardım edebildi. Kız, ağabeyinin göğsündeki yılana baktı "Yeşil renk gözlerinle uyumlu, Al. Bunu fark etmiş miydin?" Albus başıyla onaylarken, kıza gülümsedi "Biliyor musun, Gryffindor cübbesi de seni boğardı. Uzun, kızıl saçların var. Kırmızı kırmızı içimiz sıkılırdı." Kız bir an güler gibi olunca Albus memnun oldu "Hadi, Scorpy'yi bekletmeyelim. O biraz sabırsızdır."

Kapıyı açtılar ama Scorpius onları azarlayarak yatakhaneye geri soktu "Daha ilk günden kafanız çatak çatak mı gideceksiniz! Hayır, kesinlikle olmaz... Al, Lily'ye bir tarak ver de saçını düzeltsin." Albus göz devirerek ve oflayarak da olsa dediğini yaptı. Lily Luna isteksiz görününce de Scorpius, kızın saçlarını tarayıp, şekil verdi. "Şanslısın." diye yorum yaptı Albus, kardeşine bakarak "Herkes Malfoy saç spreylerini kullanma şansını bu kadar kolay yakalayamaz."

Lily Luna güler gibi oldu, Scorpius'a bakarken "Demek saçların bu yüzden bu kadar parlak ve... düzgün görünüyor." dedi "Mesela Albus ve James'in saçı... Tanrım, kafaları üzerinde başka bir kafa daha varmış gibi durmuyor mu sence de?" Scorpius cevap vermedi ama gülerek tepkisini belli etti. Albus onları duymamıştı bile; ayna karşısında iflah olmaz saçlarını adam etmeye çalışıyordu ama nafile.

O esnada çocuklardan birinin alarmı çalınca, hızlıca dışarı çıktılar. Scorpius ve Lily Luna'nın saçları ışıl ışıl parlıyordu; Lily Luna'nın saçının asıl şekli ortaya çıkmıştı. Upuzun, kızıl saçları dalgalana dalgalana beline uzanıyordu. Scorpius kızın saçını geriye atarak Slytherin amblemini gün yüzüne çıkardı "Slytherinler her daim gururludur. Bunu unutma." Lily Luna, başka şansın var mı ki, dercesine bir ifadeyle "Önümdeki yedi sene boyunca bunu aklımdan çıkarmazsam iyi olur." dedi.

Büyük Salon'a girdiklerinde, okulun yarısından azı kahvaltı için gelmişti. Onlar oturup da biraz zaman geçince, masalar da kalabalıklaştı. Hatırı sayılır bir kalabalık olduğunda bölüm öğretmenleri tek tek gezerek, öğrencilere ders programlarını dağıttı. Albus'un yanında Lily Luna'yı fark eden Profesör Slughorn, üçlünün yanında durakladı "Bayan Potter, sizi Slytherin'de gördüğüme çok memnun oldum. Babanız harika bir öğrenciydi, şimdi sizi yetiştirecek olmak gurur verici."

Lily Luna zorla gülümsemeye çalıştı "Teşekkürler, Profesör." öğretmeninin soyadını bilmediği için konuşmasına devam etmedi. Profesör Slughorn, Albus'a baktı "Bu sene sınıfımda Weasley şaka dükkanından malzeme görmeyeceğimi umuyorum." Albus başını öne eğdi ama utancından değil, gülmemek için kendini zorladığından. Slughorn gittiğinde Scorpius ve o kahkaha atarak güldüler. Lily Luna neler olduğunu anlamamıştı ama onların gülmesini komik bulduğu için o da gülmeye başlamıştı.

"Bu kadar komik olan da ne?" diye soran birinin tiz sesini duyana kadar güldüler. Scorpius hemen başını kaldırdı, arkasına baktı ve arkasında Rose Weasley ile Polly Chapman'ın olduğunu fark edince onlara döndü. Albus da kızlara bakınca "Aaa," dedi Polly yeniden "Malfoylara evlatlık verdiğiniz kuzenin de buradaymış, Rose." Rose omuz silkti "Şaşırdık mı? Malfoy neredeyse Albus da çantası gibi oradadır?" Scorpius soğukkanlı kaldı "Ne istiyorsun, Weasley? Ve Chapman markası çantası."

Kendini tutamayan Lily Luna "Sizin derdiniz ne?" diye çıkıştı kızlara, kaşlarını çatmış bir vaziyette "Durduk yere insanlara sataşıp, laf sokarak 'havalı' olduğunuzu falan mı sanıyorsunuz?" Polly güldü "Demek Malfoylar evlatlıklarını küçük yaşlardan itibaren eğitiyor. Dikkat et, Rose. Lily de elden gidiyor ya da belki de çoktan gitmiştir." Scorpius ortamın tansiyonunu düşürmek için onları başlarından savmaya çalışacaktı ama Lily Luna ondan önce ayağa kalkarak kızların karşısına dikildi "Size bir soru sordum. Kaçırdıysanız, tekrarlıyorum: Sizin derdiniz ne?"

Albus, yapma dercesine, Lily Luna'nın cübbesini çekiştirdi "Lils, buna sahiden hiç gerek yok. Otur yerine. Havlayıp havlayıp uzayacaklar. Gryffindorlar işte!" Lily Luna hırçın bir şekilde bağırdı "Bundan böyle hiç kimse ben ve ağabeyim sırf sizden daha farklıyız diye bize ithamlarda bulunamayacak." masadan meyve suyu dolu iki kadehi kaptığı gibi Rose ve Polly'nin kafasından aşağı döktü "Beni anlıyor musunuz?" Kızlar kafalarına dökülen meyve suyunun şok etkisiyle ağızlarını açarken Lily Luna "Şimdi," dedi "Albus'un da dediği gibi, uzayın."

Kızlar hızlı adımlarla oradan uzaklaşırken, Slytherin masasının yarısı onlara gülüyordu. Lily Luna yüzünde şeytani ama memnun yarım gülümsemesiyle yerine oturdu, masaya döndü. Albus ağzı açık kalmış ona bakıyordu. Lily Luna omuz silkti "Onu rezil etmeseydim beni de güçsüz görecekti ve uğraşmaya devam edecekti. Bir yıl geçmesine rağmen sizinle yorulmadan uğraşması gibi." Scorpius yüzünü ekşitti "Keşke Chapman'a daha sonra çatsaydın. İlk günden fazla dikkat çektin. Slytherin bir Potter olarak insanlar neler yapacağınızı merak ediyor. Siz ünlüsünüz. Yani sırf doğmanız bile olayken, sen Gryffindor-Slytherin savaşlarını tetikledin."

"Ben bir şey tetiklemedim." diyerek karşı çıktı Lily Luna "Gelip bize sataşanlar onlardı. Ayrıca, ünlü olanlar sadece biz değiliz. Rose da bizim kadar ünlü. Annesi Sihir Bakanı ve babası da Hortkuluk yok etti. İkisi de Çikolata Kurbağa kartlarında varlar." Albus çantasından bir sapan çıkardı "Aman boş ver. Tüm okula Slytherin Potterlar tarzında bir karşılama yapalım işte." Scorpius elini alnına vurup ayaklandı "Ben dersten önce biraz konulara bakacağım. Lütfen başınızı derde sokmayın."

Scorpius gidince Albus elindeki sapanı Lily Luna'nın eline sıkıştırdı "Sapanla atış yapmayı biliyor musun? Nişancılığın nasıl?" Lily Luna gergin bir şekilde güldü "Ne?.. Pekala, bir keresinde mahallede hain Penny Ashes saçımı çekti diye çalıların arasında pusuya yatmıştım ve bisikletine sapanla taş atmıştım. Tamam, çocukça bir şey ama onu bisikletinden düşürebildim en azından." Albus "Güzel, bu bile yeterli." dedi "Elimde Weasley şaka dükkanından bombom var. Aktifleştirildikten beş saniye sonra patlar. Ölümcül değil ama insanın ödünü koparmaya yeter. Sapanla onu James'e doğru atacaksın, ben de büyüyle meyil vereceğim ki James'in suratında değil, meyve suyunda patlasın."

Lily Luna korkup donakalınca Albus "Hadi ama!" diye dürttü onu "Çok eğlenceli olacak ve James'e hiçbir şey olmayacak. Güven bana... Tüm okula Lily Luna burada, Slytherin'de ve canımı sıkarsanız canınızı sıkarım demek istemiyor musun? Bu sadece eğlenceli olmayacak, ayrıca güçlü bir tehdit. Hadi Lils!" Lily Luna derin bir nefes alarak "Tamam," dedi "ama ya James fark ederse."

Albus, James Sirius'a baktı; çocuk arkadaşlarıyla konuşmaya öyle bir dalmıştı ki bunu bırak bir masa öteden yapmayı, direkt karşısından yapsan bile fark etmezdi. Albus bombomu da Lily Luna'ya verdi "Fark etmeyecektir. Dalmış gitmiş. Sadece, biraz hızlı olsak yeter. O da başkaları görmesin diye." Lily Luna bombomu sapana yerleştirdi "Meyil verebileceğine eminsin, değil mi? James'in suratını dağıtırsak neler olacağını düşünemiyorum bile."

"Sen onu merak etme!" dedi Albus ve kızı biraz daha üsteledi. Lily Luna iç geçirerek sapanı gerdi, Albus asasını çıkardı; Lily Luna, James Sirius'a nişan aldı, Albus asasını kaldırdı; birlikte üçe kadar saydıktan sonra kız atışını başarıyla yaptı, Albus da başarılı olup olamayacağını hiç bilmeden asasını salladı. Bombom James Sirius'un meyve suyuna o kadar hızlı düştü ki kadeh sallandı, kadehin içindeki tüm meyve suyu James Sirius'un üzerine döküldü. O ve yakınındaki arkadaşları korkuyla irkilince asıl sürprizle karşılaştılar. Kadeh büyük bir gürültüyle patlarken erkeklerin bazıları masadan düştü, kızlar çığlık attı.

Lily Luna ve Albus hatta bazı diğer öğrenciler karınlarına ağrılar saplanana kadar kahkaha attılar. Hemen hemen herkes gülüyor olmasına rağmen en çok Lily Luna ve Albus'un sesi duyuluyordu. Albus kalabalığın arasında ağabeyinin öfkeyle ona baktığını fark edince, kız kardeşini dürttüğü gibi oturduğu yerden kalktı "Jamie uyanık çıktı. Tüyelim buradan." Lily Luna hemen çantasını kaptığı gibi Albus'la beraber Ortak Salon'un yolunu tuttu. Tekrar dışarı adım atmaya karar verene kadar yılan yuvasında güvendeydiler.


	3. 3: Davranış Bozukluğu

"Oğlum sana diyorum! James'in yüzündeki ifadeyi görmen gerekiyordu. Domates gibi oldu." Scorpius, Albus'a önce iç geçirerek tepki gösterdi "İkinizin eğlenmesine sevindim ama bunun misillemesinin yapılacağını hiç düşünmediniz mi? Benim ağabeyim değil ama James'i ben bile tanıdım artık. Bunun altında kalmayacaktır. Üstelik yakında Lily'nin Rose ve arkadaşına meyve suyu döktüğünü de öğrenecektir."

"Çocukça bir eğlence." diye karşılık verdi Lily Luna "Ailelerimiz duysa bile ciddiye alacaklarını sanmıyorum. Ayrıca bizi bunun için azarlayacak falan olurlarsa, bu sosyal gelişimimize müdahaledir. Benim, senin, Albus'un, James'in, Rose'un... Hepimizin bir şeyleri yaşayarak öğrenmemiz gerekiyor."

Scorpius ne diyeceğini bilmeyince "Haklısın." diyerek konuyu kapattı. Tartışma uzamadığı için de Lily Luna memnun olmuştu.

"İlk dersim Sihir Tarihi." dedi Lily Luna, başka bir konu açmak istercesine "Gryffindor ile ortak." Scorpius "Bizim de şimdiki dersimiz Gryffindor'la ortak." diye karşılık verdi "Biçim Değiştirme." Yaşananları hatırlayan Albus ofladı "Umarım salak Rose ve konuşan çantasıyla uğraşmak zorunda kalmayız." Scorpius omuz silkti "Birkaç laf çarpacağı kesin. Onu zaten hiçbir şey yokken de yapıyor."

Ortak Salon'dan birlikteyiz ayrıldılar, sınıfların konumu dolayısıyla giriş katta, Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'nı geri istiyoruz eylemi yapan bir grup öğrencinin önünde, ayrılmak zorunda kaldılar. Lily Luna yukarı çıkarken, Albus ile Scorpius giriş kattaki Biçim Değiştirme sınıfına gittiler. Lily Luna sınıfa gidene kadar çok açıkta kaldığının ve her an James'in ya da Rose'un onun üstüne üşüşme ihtimali olduğunu biliyordu.

Derken James Sirius, tamamen şans eseri, karşısına çıkan kız kardeşinin yolunu kesti. Büyük ağabeyini karşısında gören Lily Luna olduğu yerde zıpladıktan sonra kalakaldı. Dili de tutulmuştu. James kollarını bağlayarak kıza sesini yükseltti "Büyük Salon'da yaptığın o saçmalık da neydi? Albus'a mı uymaya başladın? Rose'un da üzerine meyve suyu dökmüşsün."

Albus ve Scorpius'u sanki yanındalarmış gibi hisseden Lily Luna, cesaretini toplayarak James'e diklendi "Ne olmuş döktüysem? Hem Rose sana olayın tamamını doğru düzgün anlattı mı? Onun bize söylediklerini biliyor musun da bana gelmiş hesap soruyorsun?"

Yolun ortasında durup insanların geçmesini zorlaştırdıkları için homurdananları duyan James, kızı kenara çekti "Ne olursa olsun, yaptığın şey çok ayıptı, Lily. Rose'dan özür dilemelisin. O bizim kuzenimiz, ailemizin bir parçası yani."

Tüm umarsızlığıyla omuz silken Lily Luna, bir tavırla ağabeyine yan döndü "Albus ve bana hakaret etti. O bizim ailemiz ise biz de onun ailesiyiz. Ben yaptığım için pişmanlık duymuyorum ve ondan ASLA özür dilemeyeceğim." Kız gitmeye çalışınca James onu kolundan tutup kükredi "LİLY! Aptal gibi davranıyorsun."

Lily Luna ağabeyine tekme attığı gibi onun elinden kurtuldu ve ona bağırdı "ÖZÜR DİLEMEYECEĞİM DİYORUM SANA. GERİZEKALI MISIN DA ANLAMIYORSUN BENİ!" Koşarak oradan uzaklaşırken koridordan geçenlerin dikkatini çekmeyi başarmıştı. Kız daha koridorun sonundan sınıfına girmeden birkaç kişi James'e "Gerizekalı Potter!" diye sataşmaya başlamıştı bile. Lily Luna onları duyarak gülümsedi. Kim bilir, belki de Slytherin olmak böyle bir şeydi. Her an, her yerde tanıdığın tanımadığın bir destekçi bulmaktı.

Sınıfından içeri girince tek boş yere oturdu. Hayalet Profesör Binns derse başlamıştı bile ama onu dinleyen varmış gibi görünmüyordu. Lily Luna sıra arkadaşına baktı. Hugo'ydu bu ve yaşananlar yüzünden Hugo'nun Gryffindor'a seçildiğini unutmuştu.

"N'aber?" diye fısıldadı Hugo. Gülümsüyordu. Ailesinden birinin, Albus hariç, nihayet gülümsediğini gördüğüne sevinmişti ve belli ki Hugo'nun yaşananlardan haberi yoktu. Lily Luna esnerken elinin tersiyle ağzını kapattı "Uykum var." Hugo "Benim de." dedi "Koca gece heyecandan gözüme uyku girmedi." Lily Luna gözlerini devirdi "Benim de gerginlikten. Bundan sonra ne olacak diye düşünmeden edemiyorum."

Bu arada Profesör Binns, dikkatlerini vermeleri için ikisini uyardı. Yine de Hugo fısıldadı "Boş ver, tüm akrabalarınla aynı Ortak Salon'da olmak hiç hoş değil. Rose'un bakışlarını her an üzerimdeymiş gibi hissediyorum, sonra yatakhaneden çıkarken James'le karşılaşıyorum. Sadece bu da değil. Scamander ikizlerindem Lysander da Gryffindor'a seçildi. Lorcan, Ravenclaw'da." Eliyle ön sıralardan kumral bir çocuğa işaret etti.

Tüm bunları düşününce Lily Luna, Gryffindor'a seçilmediği için mutlu oldu. Slytherin'de sadece Albus vardı ve onunla da aynı kafadaydı.

Ders bitiminde sınıftan koşarak çıkan Lily Luna, yine koşarak, James ya da Rose'a yakalanmadan diğer sınıfına gitti. O yakalanmamıştı belki ama James bahçede Albus'u bulmuştu "Albus, konuşabilir miyiz?" Albus elindeki her tattan fasulyeleri Scorpius'un eline tıkıştırıp ağabeyine döndü "Hmm... Bir düşüneyim... Hayır!" sonra Scorpius'u çekiştirerek sınıfına doğru ilerledi.

Yaşananlar James'in iyice sinirini bozmaya başlıyordu ve yardım almak için ailesine yazsa, ispiyoncu konumuna düşerdi; bir öğretmene danışsa, yine ispiyoncu konumuna düşerdi. Unutmaya ve akışına bırakmaya çalıştı. Bir daha ne Lily Luna'ya ne de Albus'a müdahale etmeyecekti. Bunun için kendi kendine söz verdi ve sakinleşti.

Günün sonunda Slytherin Ortak Salonu'nda Lily Luna büyük bir haberle Albus ve Scorpius'un karşısına geçti "Quidditch seçmelerine katılmaya karar verdim. Bu cumartesiymiş." Scorpius'un gözleri patladı ama Albus ondan önce konuştu "Seni parçalarlar, Lils." ondan sonra Scorpius konuşabildi "Suratını dağıtmaya bu kadar hevesli olduğunu bilmiyordum. Ayrıca Slytherin takımına nadiren kızları seçseler de asla alt sınıfları seçmezler. Oyun tarzlarında kaba kuvvet var."

"Benim doğal yetenek olduğumu fark ettiklerinde belki fikirleri değişir." Lily Luna şımarık şımarık gülümseyerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Albus ve Scorpius endişeyle birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Albus "Lils," dedi ve iç geçirdi "sen hiç aile dışında Quidditch oynamadın ve aile arasında oynadığımızda ise büyükler üzülmeyelim diye bize bilerek yeniliyorlardı."

"Charlie dayım ve babam iyi olduğumu söylüyor. Ben yine de şansımı denemek istiyorum. Ne kaybederim ki?" Albus ve Scorpius aynı anda "Canını." diye yanıtladıklarında, Lily Luna siniri bozulmuş bir halde yatakhanesine gitti.

Onun arkasından Albus "Tanrım, umarım giremez." dedi. Scorpius ise sadece başını sallayarak ona destek oldu. Üzerinden anın stresini atınca ödevlerini yapmaya koyuldu.

"Merhaba, Scorpius!" diye seslendi karşına dikilen bir kız. Albus ve Scorpius kafalarını kaldırarak kıza baktılar. Scorpius yüzünü ekşitti "Seni tanıyor muyum?" Kızın uzun kahverengi saçları ve gri mavi gözleri vardı.

"Lyra Prewett... Ailelerimiz dost sayılır. Ben de düşündüm ki, belki biz de arkadaş olabiliriz." Scorpius, kıza tuhaf tuhaf bakmaya devam ediyordu "Şey, bilmiyorum. Belki." Bu kız da siniri bozuk bir halde yatakhanesine kaçtı. Albus gülüyordu "Kızla öküz gibi konuştun."

"Mecburdum. Ailelerimiz cidden tanışıyor. Bayağı uzaktan akrabayız, Büyükanne Narcissa'nın baba tarafından kuzeninin halasının torunu, ve büyükbaba Lucius onunla evlenmemi istiyor. Saçmalık!" Albus dudak büktü "Cidden saçmalık."

"İnsanlar hakkında kötü düşünmeyi sevmem ve düşünmemeye çalışırım ama keşke büyükanne Narcissa yerine büyükbaba Lucius ölseydi. En azından büyükannem beni gerçekten seviyordu ve büyükbabam gibi damızlık olarak görmüyordu... İyiler hep önce gidiyor ve bu haksızlık." Albus tepki veremedi ki zaten Scorpius da bir şey demesini istemiyordu. Sadece içini dökmüştü.


	4. 4: Şakacı Kardeşler

Cumartesi günü sabah erkenden kalkan Albus ve Scorpius, Lily Luna'yı Quidditch seçmelerine gitmekten caydırmak için plan yapmaya çalıştılar. Albus, kız kardeşini kandırmadan ya da sabote etmeden onu bu çılgınca isteğinden vazgeçirmek istiyordu. Bunun için tüm planlarını unutup Lily Luna'yla son kez konuştu ama kız kararlıydı.

Lily Luna, takım kaptanı ve diğer tüm adaylarla birlikte Quidditch sahasına giderken, Scorpius "Boş ver, Al." dedi kızın arkasından, arkadaşını sakinleştirmek istercesine "Zaten takıma giremez." Peki sonuç ne mi oldu? Lily Luna, Slytherin Quidditch takımına Kovalayıcı olarak yerleşti.

Albus bunu duyduğunda bayılacak gibi olmuştu ve rengi attı "Öleceksin! Seni sahada yaşatmayacaklar." Onu sakinleştirme görevi elbette ki Scorpius'undu ve Lily Luna da o sırada ağabeyine kızıyordu "Aşırı tepki veriyorsun! Sırf sen sevmiyorsun diye Quidditch oynamayacak değilim! Bana destek olmayacaksan, canımı da sıkma!"

"Sakin ol, Lily." dedi Scorpius usulca "İzin ver Albus şoku üzerinden atsın... Bu arada, sen bugün Hagrid'e çaya gitmeyecek miydin?" Lily Luna "Ah! Doğru!" diye bağırdı "Ben en iyisi gideyim." kaşlarını çatarak Albus'a baktı "Geldiğimde bu konu hakkında daha fazla tartışmak istemiyorum."

Hafta sonu çay içmek için Hagrid'in evine davetli olan Lily Luna, döndüğünde ağlıyordu. Onu ilk fark eden Scorpius oldu "Neyin var?" Lily Luna burnunu çekti "Aptal James!" Scorpius ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve bekledi. Sonra Albus da geldi "Ne yaptı yine?" Lily Luna dudak büktü "Beni Hagrid'e şikayetçi etmiş... Hagrid'i görmeliydiniz. Sanki tüm suç bendeymiş gibi, bana nasihat verip durdu."

"Nasihat verdi diye mi ağlıyorsun?" diye sordu Scorpius. Şaşkınlığını gizleyememişti "Siz Potterlar nasihata dayanamıyorsunuz nedense!" Albus güldü, Lily Luna ofladı "Sorun nasihat vermesi değil. Tüm suç bendeymiş gibi davranması." Albus gözlerini kısarak düşündü "Hagrid'e kızma. Kim bilir James ona ne anlatmıştır! İstersen intikamını alırız."

"İntikam mı?" Tek bir kelime bile Scorpius'un canını sıkmaya yetmişti. Albus başıyla onayladı "Basit, çocukça bir intikam sadece. Şampuanına pembe boya karıştırmak gibi bir şey en fazla." Lily Luna kıkır kıkır güldü "Pembe boya... Bence bunu yapalım." Scorpius onlara bakarken yüzünü ekşitti "Yani, o kadar zararlı görünmüyor. Hala istekliyseniz, yapalım."

"Yapalım." dedi Lily Luna. Daha şimdiden çok eğlenmişti "Ama James'in şampuanına nasıl ulaşacağız?" Albus, kıza bakarak "Hmm..." dedi "Belki de şampuanına karıştırmak yerine, saçını direkt biz boyasak daha iyi olur... Bir planım var. Boyayı biraz suyla karıştırıp su balonuna dolduracağız. Sonra da Büyük Salon'da yemek yerken, onu James'in kafasına atacağız." Scorpius "Görünürüz." dediğinde, Albus "Bir şey olmaz." diye karşılık verdi "Slytherinler bizi kamufle edecektir."

Albus ayağa kalktığı gibi Lily Luna'yı kolundan tutarak erkekler yatakhanesine getirdi. Kendi yatağının altına eğildiğinde Lily Luna "Ee?" diye sordu "Burada ne işimiz var şimdi?" Albus bir an başını kaldırarak iç geçirdi "Boyayı nereden bulmayı düşünüyorsun?.. Tabii ki Weasley Acil Şaka Kutusu'ndan... Pembe yok, bu arada. Yeşil nasıl olur?" Lily Luna güldü "Manidar... Yeşil olsun o halde."

Geçici saç boyasını ve su balonlarını aldıktan sonra iki kardeş koşarak yatakhaneden çıktılar. Scorpius da yavaş adımlarla onları takip ediyordu ki bir çocuk yolunu kesti "Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'nın yeniden düzenlenmesi için bir imza kampanyası başlattık. Destek olmak ister misin?" Scorpius "Ne?" diye çıkıştı "Tabii ki hayır! İnsanların öldüğü turnuvaya neden destek olmak isteyeyim ki?" Çocuk cevap veremeden Scorpius oradan uzaklaştı.

Akşam yemeğine kadar Albus, Lily Luna ve Scorpius şakayı kızlar tuvaletinde hazırladılar. Mızmız Myrtle da onları izliyor ve onlarla uğraşıyordu "Ah Albus! Sen de baban gibisin. Sürekli bir şeylerin peşinde." Lily Luna kıkırdadı "Albus, babamdan da iyi olacak. Göreceksin. En azından okulun şaka tarihine yazılacağız."

İçine boya doldurdukları su balonunu Lily Luna'nın çantasına koyarak akşam yemeği ve şaka için Büyük Salon'a indiler. Günün son yemeği olduğu için Büyük Salon aşırı kalabalıktı. Masalarda boş yer bulmak neredeyse mümkün değildi.

"Hey, Rosier, müsaade etsen de oraya biz otursak." dedi Albus, kumral bir çocuğun başında dikilirken. Çocuk ona ve Lily Luna'ya baktı "Neden?" Lily Luna, Albus'tan önce "Çünkü," diye başladı "James manzaralı sandalye senin ve bu akşam biraz eğlence görmek istiyorsan, o manzaraya ihtiyacım var." Aris Rosier kaşlarını çattı "Slytherin'e puan kaybettireceksiniz! Hayır, yerimi vermiyorum!"

Albus sinirini bastırmaya çalışırken Lily Luna ona doğru eğilerek sınıf arkadaşına fısıldadı "Hemen oradan kalkmazsan, tüm eğlence sen olursun." Çocuk yerinden bir hışımla kalktı "Siz manyaksınız!" Lily Luna pis pis sırıttı "Sağ ol!"

Lily direkt James'in karşısında kalan yere oturdu. Albus ve Scorpius da kalabalık yüzünden bulabildikleri yerlere dağılmışlardı. Lily Luna, Albus'a baktı. Albus başıyla onay verince balonu çantasından çıkardı, hafifçe olduğu yerden kalkarak kolunu geriye verdi, güç alarak balonu ileri fırlattı. Hesaplama yaptığı söylenemezdi ama içi boya dolu balon James'in suratının ortasında patladı.

"İşte bu!" diye bağırdı Lily Luna ve kendini arkaya atarak çıkışa doğru koştu. Sonrası önemli değildi, James'i şakaladığı ve onu koca okulun önünde rezil ettiği için çok mutlu olmuştu. Albus ve Scorpius da onun peşinden koştular. Bu burada bitmemişti. James Sirius'un arkadaşlarının peşlerinden geleceğini biliyorlardı. Bunun için onları tam da istedikleri bölgeye çektiler. Onlar için de bir kova boyalı su balonu hazırlamışlardı.

Üçüncü sınıf Gryffindorları şakalayarak harika hissetmişlerdi ama gecenin sonu hiç iyi bitmedi. Bundan sonra upuzun ve yorucu bir ceza süreci onları bekliyordu. Şimdilik sadece pisliklerini temizlemek zorunda kalmışlardı ama Noel'e kadar her akşam cezaya kalmayı garantilemişlerdi.

Ceza almak onları durdurduğu söylenemezdi. James Sirius'tan aile yadigarı görünmezlik pelerinini çaldılar, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'nun şifresini de öğrendiler. Böylece bir gece James'in yatakhanesine tezek bombası attılar, bir gün James'in yatağını o oturduğunda çökecek şekilde kestiler, bir gece tüm okul uykudayken James'in yatakhanesini ateşe verdiler.

Şakalardan nasibini sadece James Sirius almadı. Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'nda havai fişek patlattıkları bile oldu. Cadılar Bayramı'nda, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma sınıfından arakladıkları Böcürt'ü Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'na saldılar. Gryffindorlar onun bir Böcürt olduğunu anlayana kadar Albus ve Lily Luna için ortam panayır gibiydi. Scorpius onlara her zaman uyduğu söylenemezdi.

Noel'de Lily Luna ve Albus eve dönmediler. Dönmeyeceklerini bildirdiklerinde ise Harry ve Ginny'den hüzünlü bir mektup aldılar. Israrla onları eve çağırıyorlardı ama ne Lily Luna ne de Albus eve dönmek istemiyordu. Bu tatili evden uzakta geçirmeyi başardılar ama bunu daha fazla sürdürmeleri mümkün değildi zira artık yaz tatili gelmişti.


End file.
